


I Thought You Were Dead

by CriminalIntelligence



Category: Limitless (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 14:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5094980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CriminalIntelligence/pseuds/CriminalIntelligence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Future-fic: Rebecca has never really noticed how emotional her boyfriend is until she almost dies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Thought You Were Dead

**Author's Note:**

> So I was reading prompts on Tumblr and came across this little gem. I had just watched Limitless, and was disappointed at the lack of/no fics for this series yet. It's not beta'd and its 3am here so it's not my best work, but enjoy.

"Brian?" She groaned, her head was pounding and the light was blinding, making it had for her to open her eyes. She didn't really remember what had happened, but her entire body hurt. She felt someone squeeze her hand, and she knew it was him.

It was always him. 

He was always there. 

"Becs?" His voice was hoarse, and Rebecca wanted to know what was going on. She let out a deep breathe and opened her eyes. She had to blink a few times, to allow her eyes to adjust to the sudden light, even though the lighting in the room was dim. 

"What happened?" She asked quietly, looking at him intently. His eyes were red and swollen, and the tear marks on his face were just beginning to dry. Brian stood up from the chair he had been residing in for the past thirteen hours and moved onto the bed, sitting next to her head and brushing her hair away from her face. 

"You know, I thought you were dead. We all did." He wouldn't look her in the eye. 

"Brian, what happened to me?"

"You were shot. Through and through, just below your ribcage. We were out for lunch, taking a break from the Marshall case, and we ended up grabbing pizza before we started to head back to the office. The sniper was hiding in that garage across the street from the FBI building. And we were walking through the front doors when the shots were fired. You were hit first, and I barely had time to catch you when you fell. I didn't know what to do except keep pressure on it, and you were unconscious right away. I knew that it was bad, but someone was still shooting at us, I had to move you, so I picked you up, and ran. We were stuck in a bathroom for an hour, and you were bleeding really bad. Even on NZT I was helpless to do anything. I just had to sit there and wait until someone got us."

"Brian..."

"You flatlined in the ambulance, twice." His voice cracked, something inside of him having broken. 

"I swore that I had lost you, and I love you too much to loose you. You know that." Rebecca felt her heart break, she had never seen her boyfriend so broken and defeated. She leaned her forehead so that it was touching his. 

"I'm still here baby, not going anywhere if I have any say in it." She whispered, before slowly scooting over, making room for him on the bed. She knew that he should call a nurse, that she needed to be checked over, but all she wanted to do was curl up and sleep with her boyfriend.

"I need you, and not just because I love you, but because of NZT as well, and I can't lose you. Ever."

"I- you've never said that before" She realized sleepily, and he automatically knew what she was referring too.

"You almost died, and I would've never told you how I felt. So yeah, Rebecca I love you." He whispered, wrapping an arm around her waist, before beginning to absentmindedly trace patterns on her bare skin. 

"Okay," she yawned, snuggling into his chest. "I love you Brian, you saved me." He smiled, and waited for her breath to even out before speaking again. 

"I'll always be there to save you."

END


End file.
